1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networks, and more specifically to setting transmitter power in a network.
2. Background
Devices in a network generally include transmitters to transmit information via an electrically conductive medium, such as a twisted wire pair, a coaxial cable, a fiber optic cable, etc. For instance, a transmitter in a first device can transmit information to a receiver in a second device, and a transmitter in the second device can transmit information to a receiver in the first device. Devices that are connected in a network are often referred to as link partners. The transmit and receive functions of a link partner are often combined using a transceiver.
Ethernet is a type of network having link partners that are often connected via twisted pair cable. Components, such as transmitters and receivers, in an Ethernet system may be configured to operate at any of a variety of speeds. The speed of transmission between link partners is often limited to the capability of the slower link partner. A component may be capable of operating at 10 megabits per second (Mbps) (referred to as 10 Base-T), 100 Mbps (referred to as 100 Base-T), and/or 1000 Mbps (referred to as 1000 Base-T), to provide some examples.
Conventional transmitters in a network transmit signals at a standard transmit power that is defined by a communication standard. For example, conventional Ethernet transmitters operate at a standard transmit power defined by a standard associated with Ethernet, regardless of the power requirements of an application. The power consumption of such conventional transmitters does not decrease for applications having a lower transmit power requirement.
What is needed, then, is an apparatus and method for reducing transmitter power for applications that do not require the standard defined level of transmit power.